This invention relates to a controlled heater for a system for testing the parameters of drilling mud and more particularly, to a heater which is quickly and accurately controlled to a desired temperature.
This invention relates to apparatus for periodically flushing drilling mud from a system for testing the parameters of drilling mud, and more particularly, to a flush pump which supplies a volume of pressurized flush water upon demand.
In the drilling of wells, such as oil or gas wells, by the rotary method, a drilling mud is circulated from the surface of the earth to the drill bit and back to the surface again for the purposes of cooling the drill bit, removing earth cuttings from the bore hole, and imposing a hydrostatic pressure on the drilled earth formations to prevent flow of fluid therefrom into the well bore hole. In a drilling mud containing water and clay, the rheological properties of plastic viscosity, gel strength, and yield point, which must be maintained within limits in order that the drilling fluid remain pumpable and perform its desired functions, depend largely upon the concentration of clay solids and the extent to which the clay solids are hydrated by and dispersed within the water contained in the fluid.
Drilling muds are used under a wide variety of conditions which require that different compositions be used. For example, where the well bore hole passes through formations containing clay, the clay admixes with the drilling fluid and this clay is hydrated by and dispersed by the water in the drilling fluid, thereby increasing the concentration of dispersed clay solids. The increase in the concentration of dispersed clay solids deleteriously affects the rheological properties of the drilling fluid. Accordingly, where control of rheological properties, is important, the drilling fluid should have a minimum change in such properties with increasing concentrations of clay solids.
Usually, drilling muds are shear thinning, i.e., they increase in viscosity at low shear rates and decrease in viscosity at high shear rates, whereby the cuttings may be readily separated from the drilling fluid at the surface of the earth and, in the event circulation of drilling fluid is stopped for any reason, the cuttings will be properly suspended by the drilling fluid within the well and not sink to the bottom thereof with resultant danger of sticking drill pipe. The rheological properties of a drilling mud are ordinarily imparted to it by employing a clay such as bentonite as one of the constituents. Since one of the functions of a drilling fluid is to impose a hydrostatic pressure on the formations penetrated by the well, it is desirable that the drilling mud have the correct density, and density of a drilling mud is increased by adding a weighting agent such as barite. Drilling muds also often contain caustic soda which is added to solubilize certain constituents, inhibit fermentation of organic additives, reduce the effect of contaminants picked up during drilling and to effect other results depending on the type of drilling fluid being employed.
Another property desired in a drilling mud is that of resisting gelation at high temperature. With increasing depth of the well, the bottom hole temperature increases. In many wells, these temperatures exceed 300.degree. F. With aqueous drilling fluids, high temperatures induce cementation reactions between clay minerals and various drilling fluid additives. As a result, the drilling mud tends to attain excessively high gel strengths. With gelation, excessively high pump pressures are required to break circulation with the result that often loss of the drilling mud occurs by being forced into permeable formations. Additionally, gelation can prevent logging tools from reaching the bottom of the well.
Frequently, during the drilling of a well, drilling conditions change. Changes in temperature occur. The character of the formations being drilled may change, as, for example, salt may be encountered. Each change in drilling conditions can affect the properties of the drilling mud. Frequently, to counteract the effect of the changed drilling conditions on the properties of the drilling mud a change in the composition or character is required.
The foregoing and other considerations, dictate that drilling muds be tested under conditions which closely approximate conditions which would be encountered during drilling. By adding different additives, and by subjecting the drilling mud to various conditions of temperature and pressure, a determination can be made as to whether the mud will perform adequately under actual drilling conditions.
One of the requirements of such a system is that the temperature of the drilling mud be accurately controlled, and that the mud be quickly brought to the desired temperature. In prior drilling mud testing systems of which we are aware, the thermal response time is very long because the thermal mass of the heater is large. For example, the mud flows across a large piece of steel which has heaters on it. Such a heater can provide accurate temperature control, but the thermal mass is so large that heating, or cooling, the heater to a given temperature takes a long time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a heater for a drilling mud testing system which has a fast response time and accurate temperature control.